


Competitive

by Moomin_94



Series: Bridgerton and Sons [2]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, competitive monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomin_94/pseuds/Moomin_94
Summary: “I didn’t think I had to ask: Kate, darling,” The endearment slipping from his lips sarcastically, “Did you play semi-professional volleyball for the University of Lincoln?!”ORAnthony and Kate are competitive monstersORAnthony and Kate at the company picnic, one year apart.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Series: Bridgerton and Sons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123757
Comments: 28
Kudos: 257





	Competitive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I want to start by saying Thanks so much for the response to my last fic! I've decided, due to my lack of self control, to expand this into The Bridgerton and Sons 'verse. Mostly just snippets of Kate and Anthony's lives, The other characters will be making periodic appearances and may get their own stories. Let me know if that's something you'd like to see, or if there's anything else you'd like to see!
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for you kind responses!  
> Happy reading!  
> P.s. Once again, sorry it's so long

_2019_

The first time Anthony Bridgerton met Kate Sheffield he was struck dumb. Not because he was instantly bowled over by her beauty, struck with a lightning bolt, or any of that romantic nonsense that novels would have you believe. But because she marched into his office, like a tiny whirlwind, and promptly stomped on his foot with a four inch pair of heels. Burberry ones if he remembered correctly. To be fair to Kate, it was possible that he had deserved it. Anthony had vaguely been aware of the hiring of a new associate at the firm though he was much too busy to oversee the interviews himself. He’d merely read through the resumés of the applicants and dropped that of Katharine Sheffield on the desk of his HR manager’s job with a note telling him to hire her if she seemed appropriate at interview. Katharine Sheffield had glowing references and Anthony recalled reading something about a corporate merger she had handled several months ago, her reputation growing for having undercut her opposing council by several million pounds. _Impressive_ He had thought. Her name had seemed familiar to him at the time though he thought little of it, the name _Sheffield_ was hardly very singular.

One day in September his assistant had merely popped his head in the door and said “Miss Sheffield is here, She’s starting today.” Anthony had stood and squared his shoulders, put on a charming smile, and readied himself to meet the woman whose reputation was steadily growing for being equal parts ruthless and domineering. Anthony was surprised when a very small woman stepped through the door, even with her stilettos on the top of her head would barely reach his nose. Her dark hair was pulled back, her brown eyes widened slightly as she took him in, she was clearly nervous but her posture was ramrod straight. There was something familiar about her that Anthony couldn’t quite place, his mind racing to catch up with it. And then he realised.

“Edwina Sheffield.” Anthony said realising a little too late that he’d said it out loud.

“No. Katharine.” Her eyes were narrowing slightly. Anthony felt his stomach clench oddly. “You can call me Kate though. Everyone does.” Her tone was cool and detached. Anthony hurried to correct himself.

“No. I know. It’s just, I think our sisters know one another. From university, they were roommates.”Kate was silent, her eyes looking him up and down, an annoyed expression flicked across her face for a second before being covered once more by her neutral expression.

“Yes, I’ve met Eloise several times. She’s a lovely girl.” Kate replied, her tone chilled Anthony a little.

Anthony was beginning to feel that this greeting was taking a turn for the worst, whatever he had expected Kate Sheffield to be, this was not it. Anthony prided himself on being a calm, rational human being and his career as a solicitor meant that he was generally able to think quite quickly on his feet. But nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. 

“I believe I’ve met Edwina. She’s a model is she not? I thought I recognised a resemblance between you.” The neutral expression on Kate’s face slid off as quickly as it had been put on moments before. Her eyes were steely now, brow furrowed, mouth set into a hard line. She let out a hard laugh. Anthony instantly knew it was a mistake to compare her to her sister, who Anthony knew good and well _The Mirror_ had referred to as _England’s most beautiful rose_ two weeks previously.

“I doubt that very much.” Her voice, which had already been cool was practically arctic now. “I must be getting on with my day.” Suddenly she spun, took an odd step backwards and trampled his toe under her heel. Anthony let out a noise that he was afraid to admit was hardly very masculine, his mouth dropping open in surprise. The damn woman had the audacity to smirk at him over her shoulder and say,

“Dear me, perhaps you need thicker shoes if we’re going to work together, Mr. Bridgerton.” Anthony was angry now. She was openly mocking him, in his own office. Two could play at this game.

“You’re an absolute menace! Are you always like this?!” Anthony called out to her, in his most commanding courtroom tone. Kate Sheffield didn’t even look in his direction as se continued her progress towards the door which she opened and disappeared through seconds later, calling out over her shoulder.

“Have a good day Mr. Bridgerton.”

Anthony was left standing in his office completely perplexed. _What the fuck was that?!_

Anthony had originally felt that this was just a misstep and soon, they would enjoy the more conventional relationship he’d shared with the previous associated, and every other coworker he’d ever had. Three weeks later it was evident this was not the case. Almost every one of their interactions ended with raised voices and one of them storming off in the opposite direction, His face scowling, her eyes flashing angrily, arms crossed over her chest. Anthony liked to think he was not a rude person, but when it came to Kate Sheffield, he just couldn’t help himself. Anyone would think he _liked_ seeing that angry scowl she did whenever he was around.

And so here Anthony stood, at the 35th annual _Bridgerton and Sons_ picnic, hiding from Kate Sheffield. Always held on the first weekend in September, The picnic had always been Anthony’s favourite event, ever since he was a boy. The entire Bridgerton family always attended, food and drinks were plenty, but the true centrepiece was _The Game._ Every year Anthony’s mother Violet planned the party to perfection (it usually took her a solid 3 months), and there was always a game. The game, which changed every year, always started out as a friendly competition between the office workers, quickly devolved into the Bridgerton siblings savagely fighting amongst themselves. These days, few of the employees even attempted to play. Anthony looked forward to it every year, but this year felt different. The tension between himself and Kate was so thick you’d need an axe and a very strong back to cut through it. Socialising with her was sure to be a nightmare.

Anthony watched as Kate walked hesitantly into the small area of Greenwich Park set aside for them, her usual tall stilettos replaced by high top sneakers making her look even smaller, her dark hair falling in soft waves around her face. He watched as his mother greeted her warmly, though he couldn’t hear the conversation, Kate looked furtively behind her as if expecting to see his mother greeting another guest. His mother quickly engulfed her in a warm hug and Kate looked quite nervous when she pulled back, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. His stomach lurched as he stalked off towards the lemonade table, far away from Kate Sheffield.

“Who are we hiding from?” An amused voice said to his right. Benedict had arrived.

“Oh come on now Ben. Anthony Bridgerton hides from no man… or Woman!” And there was Daphne, no show without punch. Anthony turned around to find his siblings clearly amused faces close behind him. Anthony sighed, a change of subject was best. After all, he _was_ hiding.

“And where is Simon the wonder forward today, Daphne?” Anthony drawled, looking around for his friend. Simon was his oldest friend but proposing to a man’s sister? That was surely against some sort of ancient code. Daphne rolled here eyes and quipped back.

“He has an away game tonight. And besides, he didn’t want to break his hand by giving you a black eye today. Embarrassing you in front of your employees would be bad form.” Anthony’s face slid into a dramatic sarcastic expression for his sister’s benefit. Benedict ignored them both.

“Does this have anything to do with the new associate?” Anthony scoffed. Benedict turned to Daphne and answered her raised eyebrows with, “Anthony’s new associate hates him.”

Daphne chuckled “Well she has good taste then. Which one is she?” Anthony ignored Daphne standing on her toes, attempting to see over the crowd and answered Benedict.

“It has nothing to do with her!” Anthony practically growled at him.

“For goodness sake! Why are you all standing here like a frightened herd of gazelle?! Move about, mingle!” Violet Bridgerton had clearly spotted her children and had moved over, shooing Benedict and Daphne away while keeping a firm grip on Anthony’s upper arm.

“Anthony, darling, I’ve just met your new colleague.” Anthony raised his eyebrows questioningly, he could tell from Violet’s tone (calm, too calm), that this was not the end of the conversation.

“Did you?” Anthony said mildly, slightly apprehensive as to the direction his mother was taking.

“I did. She’s not at all what I imagined given your ranting about how wild she makes you.” Anthony scoffed again, he was going to land himself with a sore throat if he wasn’t careful.

“Wild?! I’d hardly say she makes me wild! She’s… difficult.” That didn’t seem like the right word. But wild? Really? That seemed too emotional, too… intimate. He nearly shuddered at the thought. That implied she’d gotten under his skin, which of course, she hadn’t. He barely thought about her. Anthony’s mother cleared her throat.

“Well, _Kate_ was very lovely when I met her.” The emphasis on her name made Anthony’s eyes roll, Anthony was avoiding Violet’s eyes now, looking around pretending to wave at some coworkers. “And Anthony, she’s very pretty.” Her voice was practically a whisper now. Ahh so we’d arrived here. Violet Bridgerton’s one desire in life was too see her children happy, and to her mind, this meant happy and _in love_. The fact that Anthony had reached the age of thirty (practically decrepit) and had never had a serious relationship, was nearly more than his poor mother could bear.

As he glanced around, he caught sight of Colin in the distance laughing with a woman that was, _Fuck_ that was _Kate_. She was smirking at something his brother said shaking her head but clearly amused. Colin was the most prone to mischief of all his siblings, and the fact he was talking to Kate? An ominous feeling was settling in his stomach.Anthony made a non committal grunt in his Mother’s direction, eager to end the conversation.

Violet tisked at her son. “Really Anthony, I only want you to be happy, and-” But Anthony cut across her.

“Mother, please. She’s coming over.” And it was true, Colin was leading Kate Sheffield through the crowd towards him, same mischievous expression fixed on his face as when he’d dyed the hair of Daphne’s Barbie doll with a highlighter when he was ten. Kate for her part looked apprehensive at best, downright filled with dread at worst. She was walking several steps behind Colin eyeing Anthony wearily. Colin called out a greeting as they approached. Well, Colin’s version of a greeting anyway.

“Oh! Anthony! Kate here was just telling me what an absolute dick you are to her at work!” Kate’s mouth dropped open, she looked positively panicked now, suddenly rushing to catch up with Colin. Anthony bit back a laugh.

“I wasn’t! I was just- We were- I wasn’t talking about you!” Kate was indignantly trying to assert herself, to regain the upper hand in some way. Anthony raised his eyebrow, His mother was smiling, a maternal, knowing smile. It irritated him to see it.

“Never mind Colin, Kate. We pay him no attention.” Violet said, though her tone was affectionate as she looked at her younger son. Anthony felt his mother’s elbow catch him in the ribs, and winced slightly. The message was clear. _Be Polite Anthony_.

“Good Afternoon, Miss Sheffield.” Kate’s eyes flicked towards him, as if she was surprised by his polite tone, even if she knew it was forced. Perhaps the use of her surname was odd, but she had started it that day after stomping on his foot, she’d very nearly broken a toe, and he was damned if he’d give it up now! Even if he did sound ludicrously formal for lemonade in the park.

“Good Afternoon, _Mr. Bridgerton.”_ Her eyes were dancing with barely concealed mirth now. He thought she too was likely remembering the stomp. Colin cleared his throat and Anthony broke eye contact with Kate, turning to look at his brother. 

“Kate and I were just coming over to get you, Daphne wants to start the game.” This looked like news to Kate, who raised her eyebrow imperiously at Colin, but said nothing.

Violet clapped her hands lightly and said “Perfect! Anthony, why don’t you escort Kate to the croquet field?” She shoved Anthony towards Kate, and he very nearly avoided collided with her, managing instead to catch a hint of something soapy and a floral scent that was surrounding her. Lillies maybe? Anthony shook himself, he was a grown man, he couldn’t just go around smelling women. Especially not _this_ woman. Jesus Christ whatever was the matter with him?

Kate had pushed lightly on his shoulder to right him, rather than have him topple her to the ground and retracted her hand a second later as if he’d burned her. Indeed the patch of skin under his polo shirt where her hand had rested seconds before felt a little warm, as did his ears. Kate was looking straight at her sneakers, clearing her throat suddenly she said,

“Croquet? Do you always play games straight out of a Jane Austen novel at these things?” Her smirk was back in place now. Anthony gave her a withering look and gestured with his hand that they should head towards Daphne who was setting up wickets chatting idly with Francesca.

“Have you played before?” Anthony felt it best to keep the conversation light, there was no need to ruin Picnic Day with a murder, and besides, he could feel his mother’s eyes boring into his back as she walked several feet behind with Colin who was whispering animatedly.

“No. In high school I was more of a…” she trailed off as if deciding not to divulge what she had in fact played in high school.

“I feel I should warn you. Seeing as you haven’t been to one of these things before, My family is very competitive. There might be tears.” Anthony was smirking himself now, It wasn’t a lie, many a Bridgerton croquet match had ended with a mallet thrown and someone storming off. They’d reached the small group of players assembled now, Kate stopped walking and turned towards him with a smirk on her stupid face, she hummed lightly.

“Yes, my assistant, Lucy, told me.” She said, gesturing to a young woman standing under the shade of a tree chatting to the receptionist. Kate’s eyes were alarmingly steely now. “And if there’s going to be any tears her, Anthony, they’ll be yours.” She laughed then moved to stand by Daphne to whom she’d clearly been introduced, her hair blowing softly in the light breeze.

“Jesus f _ucking_ Christ.” Anthony cursed under his breath, this woman was clearly unhinged.

Why he had assumed Kate Sheffield would not be a competitive monster he really did not know. He could see the maniacal glint in her eye from across the small circle, and it left him with a single-minded determination. He would win this game if it was the very last thing he did.

“Anthony?” It was Francesca. Looking at him, eyebrow raised, sly smile on her face. Anthony hated that look, it usually meant his sister had a plan.

“Sorry Frankie?”

“I said, pick up your mallet.” Anthony looked down in horror to see Francesca nudging the pink mallet towards him with her foot. Anthony’s eyes darted around the circle, looking for his lucky mallet. And there it was, the mallet of death, clutched in the hand of Kate Sheffield.

“No! No! Absolutely not!” Anthony yelped, “I have to be pink and she gets the mallet of death? No!” Anthony could feel his temper flaring. To make matters worse Kate was standing there eyebrows raised, smirking at him. Almost daring him to leap across the circle and snatch it from her. He’d very much like to wipe that smile off her face.

“What’s the matter Anthony, afraid you won’t win without your lucky mallet?” Daphne was clearly laughing at him now, though the challenge was evident in her voice. Damn, now he’d have to play. His competitive nature would never allow him to back down. He laughed at her sarcastically “Oh Ha. Ha. I’ll play with pink and still win.” Kate Sheffield’s eyes seemed to be saying _Not if I have anything to do with it._ Two challenges. This was going to be fun.

The game was beginning; Anthony took the first hit, lining up his ball with an expert eye, the ball flying through the air with a satisfying _thwack!_ Landing quite some distance away: Anthony smiled to himself as he went to stand near where it had landed. He watched, satisfied as his brother’s landed short of his own ball, Daphne’s veering off to the right with an exclaimed “Oh for Fuck’s sake!” Anthony hated to admit it, but there was not a good sport amongst his entire family. If they couldn’t win they generally didn’t want to play at all. And then it was _Her_ turn. She looked positively tiny as she stood at the starting wicket, mallet of death in hand, lip caught between her teeth, look of severe concentration etched on her face. On anyone else this look may have been endearing, on Kate Sheffield it was… Anthony felt his stomach clench. He watched in amazement as the black ball landed right next to his. Kate was looking particularly satisfied with herself as she strode over to him. Anthony recovered from his shock and realised this had put him in an excellent position. Ahh yes, look at that little pond nearby. Perfect. Daphne winced when she saw where Kate’s ball had landed.

“Ooof. Bad luck Kate.” She called out. Benedict was laughing to himself nearby, clearly enjoying the show. Kate paused in her walking, looking uncertain.

“Why?” She questioned, voice tight.

“You’ll see!” Daphne was positively gleeful now, her tone matched Anthony’s mood perfectly.

“Clear the field Kate!” Colin and Francesca snapped in unison, competitive monsters eager to get on with the game. Anthony heard his mother’s admonishment but paid it no mind as Kate came to stand beside him. He could not keep the smirk off his face, Kate was eyeing him wearily, arms crossed against her chest.

“Quite the starting hit, Miss Sheffield.” Anthony said, more because he felt he had to say _something_ than anything else. Kate didn’t even look at him, just replied in a particularly expressionless voice.

“Well I saw you standing out here all alone and thought it would be rude of me not to join you. I know how much you enjoy the pleasure of my company.” Anthony gave out an undignified snort. The nerve of this woman was truly astounding. Anthony continued watching the game unfold in silence, Eloise’s well aimed ball went flying towards Colin’s head, he’d clearly caused some offence that Anthony wasn’t aware of. Francesca’s came to rest not far from Anthony and Kate’s. Kate swayed slightly to avoid interfering with the path of the ball and Anthony felt her arm brush lightly against his, the same soapy/lily scent reaching him again. His stomach swooped inexplicably again. Perhaps he was coming down with something. Anthony cleared his throat.

“You’re doing that an awful lot today, do you need a cough drop?” Kate was looking at him now, eyebrow raised, insufferable smirk in place. She really was too much.

“I daresay I’ll survive.” Anthony quipped with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

“Anthony! Your turn!” Colin called out to him, impatience once more leaking into his voice.

Anthony stepped towards his ball, resting two inches from Kate’s and smirked, He turned his body to look her dead in the eye.

“Dear me, Miss Sheffield, these are so close together. It would be a shame if I were to hit the wrong one.” Horror and shock slipped into Kate’s eyes as she glared back at him.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Her voice was low, menacing. Anthony was giddy.

“Oh, but I would.” And with that, still maintaining eye contact, Anthony planted his foot on his own pink ball, drew back his mallet, and smacked the black ball right back towards the starting line, landing it very near to the small crowd of spectators.

Kate’s mouth fell open in shock. Anthony felt himself grin widely.

“Follow your ball in play Kate! And do say hello to my mother for me when you get there.” None of his siblings bothered to conceal their laughter as Kate marched in the direction the ball had taken, sending Anthony a crude hand gesture on the way. Victory was going be even sweeter now. Anthony was sure of it.

After several more turns, during which Anthony’s siblings had not been particularly kind to him, Anthony found himself standing once more by Kate Sheffield. Kate was all business now, though it seemed very unlikely she was going to win. As Anthony strode to where his ball had landed, too close to Kate’s for comfort, she fixed him with a perfectly maniacal smile. A feeling of discontent settled over him.

“We meet again, Mr. Bridgerton.” Kate smirked at him, clearly she was trying to get a rise out of him. She would not succeed. Anthony grunted in greeting, not trusting himself to speak. Kate continued.

“Your siblings and I seem to have so much in common. Were you adopted by any chance?” Anthony merely narrowed his eyes.

“Sheffield!” As the game had gone on Colin had become more bad tempered, Bridgertons were notoriously poor losers. “Stop flirting with Anthony and take your turn!” Anthony sent his brother a crude hand gesture. Kate’s eyes had narrowed, her cheeks turning slightly pink. He heard her exhale, short and sharp.

Kate took a step towards her ball, then stopped turning suddenly towards Anthony with an expression he could only describe as pure delight. She clicked her tongue loudly.

“Oh Dear me. These are so close together. I do hope I don’t hit the wrong one.” Anthony stiffened, his eyes darting to hers, mouth open in a very unattractive way.

“You really don’t want to do that.” His voice had dropped to a growl. Kate’s eyes were shining with glee and mischief, clearly Anthony’s warning tone left her unbothered.

“Oh I but I do. I really, really do.” With that she drew back her arm and savagely smacked the pink ball. _Thwack!_ Anthony could do nothing but watch in horror as his ball spun past his feet, past Francesca, past his mother and landed with a splash in the very pond he’d eyed earlier. He heard a round of applause go up around him, led by his mother; Traitor. He heard Kate Sheffield whoop delightedly behind him. That woman was really the absolute limit. He spun around, furious. And then he stopped dead.

Kate was standing there, her head thrown back in laughter, the sunlight catching her hair highlighting little streaks of red he’d never noticed before. Her eyes were twinkling with joy and Anthony was struck dumb again.

_2020_

Anthony awoke to his nose itching, the soapy/lily smell of a certain shampoo, and a weight on his chest. Kate. Her head was resting in the centre of his chest, her long hair splayed out over it, the ends reaching up tickling at his nose. Kate was snoring softly, Anthony chuckled. A few weeks into their relationship he had mentioned in passing that Kate had a tendency to snore. He hadn’t meant it as a criticism, in fact he rather found it quite endearing, but Kate had slapped his arm lightly and declared that she had never in her life snored. He hadn’t brought it up again. Anthony sighed contentedly as he looked down at her, softly brushing the ends of her hair away from his nose, unable to stop himself from stroking her hair. His heart clenched at her soft expression. Kate was such a fierce woman and he _loved_ that about her, the first time he’d ever seen her in court he’d had to leave the room to keep himself from getting hot under the collar. Even when he’d told himself he hated her, he had admired her single-minded determination. But in sleep she was different. Her stiff posture relaxed, her shoulders dropped and she always slept with a soft smile on her face. Anthony loved this Kate, that only he got to see, just as much. In the two months that they’d been dating he’d felt an intense sense of pride that _this_ was his girlfriend. _Kate Sheffield_ was his girlfriend, even if she occasionally made him want to pull his own hair out in frustration at her stubbornness.

These last two months had been perfect. Nearly. Kate had fitted into his life effortlessly, easy as breathing. Her hand fit in his perfectly, when he pulled her in for a hug his chin rested on the top of her head. Everything felt _right_. He had even gotten used to her fat corgi. _Newton isn’t fat! He’s big boned, Anthony._ Kate’s voice chided him in his head. The little devil was currently curled up on Anthony’s _£_ 500 bedsheets; Anthony had surprised himself by suggesting that Kate bring Newton with her when she said She couldn’t stay over at his on account of her dog. Whom her sister and roommate was lukewarm towards at best. Newton was now at Anthony’s home whenever Kate was. There was only one problem that caused Anthony to pause. Kate had so far avoided publicly acknowledging their relationship. Of course, their friends and family knew. The Sunday after Daphne’s party, Kate had tugged on his hand and slowly pulled him into Mary Sheffield’s living room for family brunch`, a slightly embarrassed expression on her face her voice quiet.

“Mary, you remember Anthony?… My boyfriend.” Mary had squeaked loudly and engulfed Anthony in a warm hug which Anthony had used to conceal his prideful look at her use of the term. And of course, their coworkers knew. Gregory had led a round of applause when Anthony had dropped a light kiss on Kate’s cheek outside her office door. Anthony had clipped him briskly on the back of the head as he passed into his own office. No, the problem was the press.

Anthony wasn’t particularly proud of it, but there was an unusual amount of interest in his family. Unfortunately, old money combined with the high profile jobs of his siblings meant that he often appeared in gossip columns and Kate was uncomfortable with the attention at best. After a brief conversation in their first week of dating the ground rules had been set; No instagram posts, no comments for newspapers. It was simple enough, except it wasn’t. Anthony wanted everyone to know Kate was his, more importantly he wanted everyone to know he was _hers_. He’d tried to raise the topic with her several times in the last few weeks: Kate had changed the topic abruptly every time. He knew why, she was uncomfortable with opening herself up to scrutiny, and people feeling the right to comment on her life; She’d made the mistake of reading the comment section of a column bearing her name. It was a fair point but Anthony was starting to feel as though she didn’t want to acknowledge their relationship for another reason. That was ridiculous, right? Surely Kate wasn’t embarrassed to be dating him. Ridiculous. An uncomfortable feeling settled in his stomach anyway.

“I can hear you thinking you know.” Kate’s voice was rough with sleep, she shifted her head to look up at him, rubbing her eyes slightly.

“That’s good news. You should quit your job and start a career as a mind reader.” Anthony quipped, a smirk creeping onto his face. He lifted his head, and moved an arm underneath it, one hand still idly stroking Kate’s hair. Kate scoffed sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“Then who would keep you in line at work?” Kate sat up and kissed him quickly. Newton barked softly at the disruption to his sleep, Kate gave him a soft pat behind the ears and he settled happily. “And who on earth would beat you at the picnic today? You’d be positively unbearable.” Her tone was teasing now, her eyes sparkling at him as she settled her head against his shoulder. Anthony laid his arm over her shoulders, tucking her against his side. Perfect fit. Anthony smiled again and hummed lightly.

“Yes, I’m very excited to see how you and Lucy intend to beat two men, twice your height.” When Anthony’s mother had announced a month ago that _The Game_ at this year’s picnic would be pairs volleyball, Anthony had been dubious. When the game draw had been announced last week Anthony had been positively gleeful. He and Gregory were paired together, and they were playing the last match of the day against Kate and Lucy. And suddenly an idea and struck Anthony and he knew what he had to do.

Anthony shifted away from Kate reluctantly, as he moved to get up. She groaned lightly at the loss of contact.

“I got something for today.” Anthony struggled to keep his tone even as he moved towards his closet, reaching onto the top shelf and retrieved a wrapped box. As he turned back towards Kate, he saw her sit up slightly, her posture stiffening a little. That was the other thing about their relationship, she was uncomfortable with gifts, or rather Anthony spending money of any sort on her. She looked wearily at him, and opened her mouth, pausing slightly before trying for a sarcastic tone.  
“Well I didn’t know we were doing picnic day gifts. Or I wold have gotten you something as well.” It was a good attempt at sarcasm, he’d give her that, A year ago he would have fallen for it. Her brow was furrowed slightly though, leaving a little crease between her eyebrows that Anthony’s hand itched to smooth out. He settled for scratching Newton behind the ear who sighed dramatically and rolled over. Kate hesitantly took the box from him as Anthony leaned down and practically growled in her ear, smirking devilishly.

“I think you thanked me quite enough last night.” Kate’s breath caught as she pushed against his chest muttering darkly at him, but she shivered a little anyway. Anthony’s loud laughter rang through his bedroom as Kate shifted to allow him to sit next to her once more.

“I just wanted to get you a little something to commemorate our first picnic day as a couple.” Anthony’s tone was once more carefully measured as he tried not to laugh. When he saw the soft expression in Kate’s eyes as she cleared her throat and said, barely louder than a whisper “That’s… really sweet actually.” Anthony felt momentarily guilty. Kate was through the wrapping paper now, brow furrowing as she realised what was inside. Kate plucked the white T-shirt out of the box and held it up, reading the writing on the front. _I lost at volleyball and all I got was this T-shirt_. Anthony had had it printed specially, chuckling to himself the whole time.

Kate had stilled, eyebrow raised. Anthony began to panic slightly. He had thought it would be funny, but Kate wasn’t doing anything. A smirk started playing on Kate’s lips, as she raised her eyes to meet his. Anthony let out the breath he was holding in. He hadn’t crossed the line, this was fine.

“Well it’s lovely. But do you really think it will fit?” Her tone was teasing him, her eyes dancing with mischief. Now it was Anthony’s turn to be confused, Kate’s smirk grew.

“It just seems like you’ve got this in my size, which is awfully silly of you. Given _I_ won’t need to wear it.” Anthony barked out a laugh.

“And just how do you and Lucy, two extremely tiny women, plan to beat two devilishly handsome men?” Anthony had leaned in close, whispering in her ear, purposely letting his voice drop. Kate’s breath hitched slightly as he left a kiss on her pulse point.

“Don’t worry about me, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I’m feeling pretty confident actually. After all, I am _very_ good at distracting you.” Kate flipped her hair theatrically, engulfing Anthony in the scent of her shampoo. Lillies again. _Shit_. She was right.

“And _when_ I do win: You’ll be wearing this shirt.” Kate had continued, sizing the shirt against his chest, Satisfied smile on her face. Anthony answered her smile with one of his own.

“It’s a bet then.” Kate’s brow furrowed again. Anthony pressed on. “When _I_ win; You wear the t-shirt _and_ I get to post a picture on instagram of you.” Kate stilled. He’d pushed too far again. He held his breath. She was looking at him carefully, her eyes guarded, she let out a sigh.

“Anthony…” She was speaking hesitantly going to let him down gently, Anthony was suddenly afraid of what was coming next. “You know that it’s not… I’m not… I just-” She sighed. “I just don’t think we need to let other people weigh in on this. I’m happy. Aren’t you?” Kate was avoiding eye contact now, staring straight down at their intertwined hands. Anthony squeezed hers in response.

“I’m the happiest. You never have to worry about that.” His voice was insistent, fierce. Her eyes met his again, her teeth chewing on her lip lightly. Anthony’s heart stuttered. He continued, trying to lighten the mood. “Honestly though, Miss Sheffield, if you’re so confident you’ll win, what do you have to worry about?” He raised his eyebrows, the challenge was cast. Kate’s eyes narrowed for a second. And then Anthony knew he’d won.

“Fine!” Kate said “But when _I_ win, you have to wear this shirt for the rest of the picnic, _and_ let your mother use it a picture in the Christmas card.” Her eyes were glinting now, smirk firmly back in place. Anthony’s own eyes narrowed, flicking between Kate and the small shirt she was holding. On one hand the shirt was tiny, it would barely cover his navel and his mother would be delighted at the chance to use this before his friends and family. But on the the hand: He knew how good Gregory and he were at sports, how competitive they were. There was no way Kate was going to win this. He would not let himself lose the game two years in a row. He stuck his hand out.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Sheffield.”

And he pulled her in for a kiss.

Anthony walked into the 36th Annual _Bridgerton and Sons_ picnic hand in hand with Kate, who was holding Newton by the lead in her other. _Quite the difference from last year_ Anthony thought to himself a little smugly tugging on Kate’s arm until she was flush against his side, tucking his hand into the back pocket of her shorts. Naturally, they were immediately set upon by his mother.

“Kate!” Anthony’s mother called out making her way over, and engulfing Kate in a swift hug. Newton yipped happily in greeting, Violet pulled back, looking down. “And who is this handsome boy?” She questioned, yet to spare Anthony a glance.

“Anthony. You gave birth to me. Remember?” Anthony quipped drily. Quickly avoiding his mother’s playful swat in his direction. His heart leapt at the sound of Kate’s laughter. He would never admit it out loud but the fact that his mother possibly loved Kate more than him was nice. Being so family centred, it would be difficult for him to be with someone they didn’t approve of. 

“This is Newton.” Kate was replying to Anthony’s mother who had bent down and was scratching Newton behind the ear. Newton was clearly thriving at momentarily being the centre of attention, tail wagging with delight. Anthony chuckled.

“Yes, poor Newton has been tricked into doing some exercise this morning.” Anthony said drily, he felt Kate poke him in the ribs at the insinuation, Anthony couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he stuck his tongue out at her. Anthony heard his mother gasp slightly before she started practically gushing.

“You two really are just beautiful together.” Anthony rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. His mother continued as though she hadn’t heard him. “ I told Anthony the first time I met you that if he didn’t make a move soon, someone would. I’m glad he finally realised what an idiot he was.”

“Mother! Please! You’re going to embarrass Kate.” Kate for her part was smiling widely, only the slightest tinge of pink colouring her cheeks.

“Violet, please feel free to discuss what an idiot your son is with me, at anytime. Lucy will clear my schedule if she has to.” Kate squeezed his waist lightly as she said it as if to let him know she was only teasing.

“What will I do?” Lucy Abernathy’s voice rang out from behind Anthony. Kate turned her head towards the sound smiling.

“Clear my schedule so Anthony’s mother can tell me what an idiot her son was for not immediately falling in love with me.” She said it lightly, Lucy laughed. “Have you met Lucy, Violet?” Anthony watched as his mother looked at Lucy appraisingly, her mind clearly mulling something over. Anthony recognised that look, he’d received it just about every time Kate Sheffield had been mentioned in her presence.

“I don’t believe I have, but my son, Gregory has told me so much about you.” Lucy blushed slightly, Anthony filed this reaction away for later, and from the way Kate was glancing at Lucy from the corner of her eye she hadn’t missed it either.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Bridgerton.” Lucy had been sucked into a conversation now, poor girl. Kate hummed lightly and tugged on his waist to turn him away as they quietly ducked out of the conversation.

“You know, that’s exactly what she said to me last year: _Anthony’s told me so much about you!_ I’ve never felt so panicked in my life I don’t think. I thought for sure you’d told your mother what an impossible cow I was.” Kate was chuckling lightly, but her tone was quite serious. Anthony stopped, pulling her to face him.

“When I look back, I’m ashamed of how I acted towards you. You know that right?” His voice was serious, his eyes locked with hers. Kate nodded in response.

“It’s not entirely your fault, I did tread on your foot purposely the first time we met, then proceeded to call you out constantly.” Kate was smiling again, her eyes glinting up at him. His breath caught, he couldn’t hold it in.

“Kate I lo-“ Anthony was cut off by Newton tugging sharply on his lead, knocking Kate off balance, Anthony reached out to steady her, but Newton had already broken free and was now sprinting off towards a group of children gathered by the pond. Anthony sighed loudly, Kate glanced at him apologetically, and Anthony took off running after a _big boned_ corgi with as much dignity as he could muster.

Hours later the main event had arrived, usually the numbers would have started to dwindle at this point, but rumours of the bet seemed to have circulated. Anthony suspected Daphne, though she denied everything. Anthony stood watching Kate, separated by the volleyball net she was laughing with said sister, her head thrown back, the sunlight glinting through her hair. Anthony’s stomach clenched. She was so beautiful it made his chest ache, he felt an intense surge of pride that she was choosing to spend her life with him. Anthony shook his head, this was not the time. He had a bet to win. Lucy and Gregory seemed to getting along well, standing off to the side, Anthony watched as they both stopped and turned towards Kate. Gregory burst out laughing, his voice booming across the field.

“You’re kidding! She didn’t!” Lucy nodded and joined in the laughter. Anthony’s eyes narrowed: Something was happening.

“This is going to be good!” Anthony had had enough.

“Gregory! Stop fraternising with the enemy and get over here!” Anthony snapped. Lucy startled and moved quickly over to stand by Kate’s side, Gregory ambled over to join Anthony. For her part Kate barely reacted, merely turning towards him, eyebrow raised.

“So eager to start your humiliation, Bridgertons?” Her tone heavily sarcastic. Anthony’s eyes rolled.

“Sheffield, you and I both know _we_ won’t be the ones humiliated here.” Anthony said gesturing between himself and Gregory. He and Kate had both moved closer, separated only by the net. Gregory called out from behind him.

“Hey Kate! You know you’re my favourite sister-in-law.” Kate’s eyes rolled at his use of the term. Gregory had been using it for the last two months. “You look absolutely stunning today, Far too good for my brother here. Just want you to know I’m only playing against you under sufferance!” Anthony’s brow furrowed, His brother was insufferable. Kate laughed lightly.

Simon blew his whistle to get their attention. Violet had asked him to referee, apparently thinking he was the most qualified.

“Please take your positions. First team to 25 points with a separation of two points wins. Sheffield and Abernathy to serve first.” Simon said imperiously, He was taking his position very seriously. Anthony shot him a questioning look, Simon just shrugged.

“Good luck, Bridgerton. You’re going to need it.” Kate, stood on tip-toe and left a light kiss on his forehead through the net. Anthony scoffed lightly, and stalked off to the back of the square. Kate had grabbed the ball, apparently serving first. She turned and took her position on the backline, eyebrow raised smirk fixed firmly on her face. Anthony crouched slightly, readying himself. He watched as Kate threw the ball up and spiked it with a sickening _thunk!_ The ball flew over the net, and whizzed straight past Gregory and Anthony, bouncing in the field. Anthony’s mouth fell open in shock, eyes wide.

“What the fuck was that?!” Anthony muttered to himself. Gregory turned to face Anthony, eyebrow raised, expression nonplussed.

“Anthony,” Gregory started hesitantly, “You do know Kate played volleyball in high school… and university… and on the national school team?” Anthony’s mouth dropped open again, his eyes shot across to his girlfriend who was chatting animatedly with Lucy, clearly congratulating themselves. He could not believe the audacity of this woman.

“KAAATE!” Anthony practically roared. Kate turned, innocent expression fixed on her face.

“Yes, Anthony? Is something wrong?” Her eyebrows were raised, the very picture of innocent curiosity. But Anthony knew better, her eyes were practically glowing with mirth.

“Why didn’t you tell me you played volleyball at school?!” Anthony yelped indignantly, moving back to the net.

“You never asked!” Kate replied shrugging, she was fighting to keep a smile off her face now.

“I didn’t think I had to ask: _Kate, darling,_ ” The endearment slipping from his lips sarcastically, “ _Did you play semi-professional volleyball for the University of Lincoln?!”_ Anthony was shouting now, gripping the net. His blood boiling! He heard Daphne’s laughter echoing across the field, Colin joining in. Anthony felt his cheeks flush as Kate moved close to the net herself, they were standing chest to chest now, she reached up to push his hair back from his eyes. Anthony huffed petulantly, he liked when Kate had her hands in his hair, and she knew it.

“Well, _darling,_ ” Kate said sarcastically, Anthony scowled, “Want to call off this bet?” She was absolutely impossible.

“I would never!” He was practically hissing now, annoyed at himself for rising to the bait, competitive spirit coursing through him. Kate shrugged and stepped back.

“Okay then, but touching the net is a violation. Simon!” Simon blew his whistle in response. Anthony gasped and stepped back.

“You are an absolute monster, Sheffield!” Anthony called out.

“And you love it!” Kate shot back winking. Anthony flushed. _Fuck_ she was right.

Twenty minutes later and Anthony stood panting, as Kate flounced on the other side of the net, completely unbothered.

“Greg!” Anthony yelled, “That got right passed you! Are you serious?!”

“Score stands at 23-10. Bridgertons to serve.” Simon was enjoying this a little too much. Eyes, twinkling in delight. Anthony sent him a rude hand gesture and ignored his Mother’s admonishment.

“We can end this anytime you want Anthony!” Kate’s delighted voice called out to him. “ All you have to say is _Kate Sheffield, you are beautiful, incredibly witty and intelligent: And I could never beat you at volleyball.”_ Lucy laughed loudly, Gregory joining. Anthony scowled, spinning in her direction. Something about Kate made Anthony’s already competitive nature spin out of control. Something about Kate made everything about Anthony spin out of control.

“Kate Sheffield,” Anthony started smile on his face, staring directly into her eyes, “You are beautiful, incredibly witty and intelligent: And I _will_ beat you at volleyball!” He was shouting again by the end. Kate cackled maniacally.

Of course, Kate and Lucy won not five minutes later. Anthony watched helplessly as Lucy set the ball, and Kate viciously spiked it, sending it sailing over the net, bouncing loudly three feet away from Anthony who had dived dramatically, a last ditch attempt. Pointless. Anthony heard Kate whoop delightedly followed by the sound of she and Lucy high-fiving. Anthony lay face down on the grass, wallowing in self pity for a second.

“Oh come on Bridgerton. Surely worse things have happened than being bested by your charming girlfriend.” Anthony rolled over to see Kate standing over him, her eyes sparkling with delight, grinning unapologetically, hand held out. Anthony grunted taking her hand, and standing up, using the momentum to pull her flush against him, fixing her with an intense look.

“Well, I must say Miss Sheffield, the fact that you are so charming does lessen the sting a little.” Her breath caught, Anthony smirked as he leaned in, his thumb making soft circles on her waist. “Now, Kate. You wouldn’t really make your handsome boyfriend wear that shirt would you?” Kate paused, before breaking eye contact and scoffing.

“Oh, but the fact that you are so handsome makes me more inclined to do it.” Anthony felt the soft fabric of the shirt flung across his face as Kate walked away. “There’s a tree over there you can change behind, and you’d hurry up. Your mother wants to take family pictures soon.” He heard her laughter long after she disappeared from view. The woman was an absolute menace.

Anthony stared down at his exposed midriff, The words _I lost at volleyball and all I got was this T-shirt_ stretched tight across his chest, the sleeves were cutting into his arms, forcing his posture into a veritable slouch.He sighed deeply, and stepped out from behind his tree. Almost immediately he heard a wolf whistle, then applause broke out.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Anthony Bridgerton!” Kate’s voice rang out, pure delight radiating from her face, the sight made Anthony’s heart leap; He made a dramatic bow then stepped over to Kate, taking her hand as her eyes flitted towards his exposed abdominal muscles. Anthony smirked smugly. Kate stood on her toes to whisper in his ear.

“Don’t worry Mr. Bridgerton, I’l make it worth your while later.” Anthony smirk grew and suddenly, it was very easy to ignore his sibling’s jeers.

Later Anthony lay on his sofa, head resting in Kate’s lap contentedly, Newton snoring lightly across his stomach. Kate was tapping away on her phone, her other hand playing absentmindedly with his hair. Anthony felt his phone vibrate with a notification.

_KateSheff92 tagged you in a post_

Anthony looked questioningly up at Kate, who was pointedly ignoring him her eyes fixed on the screen in front of her, lip caught between her teeth once again. Anthony felt himself inhale sharply as he opened the notification. There on his screen was a picture of Kate, one arm wrapped around him, holding Newton in the other who was smiling happily at the camera. Kate was looking to the right, her nose wrinkled slightly in silent laughter, while Anthony himself (wearing that _stupid shirt_ ) was pressing a kiss to her cheek, smiling as he did it. His breath caught, he couldn’t remember looking so content in a picture. Certainly not since his father died. The caption read: _Spent the day with my two favourite boys today. There’s noone else I’d rather beat at Volleyball @AntonBridge_ 💖 _._

Anthony felt a lump in his throat, could feel Kate’s eyes on him and took a steadying breath before he slid his eyes to hers.

“This is okay right?” Kate’s voice was nervous, she was speaking quickly, not giving him a chance to respond. “Benedict sent me the picture and I just… I was so happy today and I realised I don’t want to hide it. I love you, and you make me so happy and I want to share that with everyone-” Kate was rambling now, looking at him desperately trying to explain herself.

Anthony reached up and pulled her into a kiss, interrupting her. When released her after a few seconds, her cheeks were flushed.

“I love you too Kate.” She smiled shyly at him and settled back against the sofa.

Anthony settled himself back in her lap, humming softly. Today hadn’t worked out as he planned but one day Anthony was going to have to buy this woman something else to wear; Some jewellery for her left hand maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on getting through it!  
> If on the off chance you want to scream about Anthony and Kate, or Bridgerton in general you can find me on Tumblr @newtonsheffield


End file.
